vartareenfandomcom-20200215-history
A Thief Among Traitors
This Page is a Work in Progress Important Characters Player Characters * The Curator * K.R. * Skua * Sylvie * Vella the Bear NPCs * Dan Irem, The Thief * The Professor * Osprey * Terrance --------------- Useful Links Pruzer Mordehall Mordish Birding Society Iron Tempest Commandos Summary Session One: Nest -Meeting with the Professor, avoids details, she says name of Dan Irem, his address, and the fact that he is from the South -Going to the home of Dan Irem -Skua and Vella get on adjacent roof -K.R. pretends to be the Theif’s drinking buddy to speak with his roommate -roommate leaves for class -searching apartment -Vella takes common area -Skua searches bed -K.R. searches bookshelf -Skua finds key, Curator notices a book with a lock -find notes coordinating with someone, seems like the Thief was a plant -last note directs to restaurant last night -K.R. goes to update The Professor, everyone else to restaurant -Some kid pickpockets Vella, Skua and Curator notice -Curator holds back Oz and Vella as Skua goes after kid -watches him pick more pockets, follows him then grabs him from behind. Takes most of the purses and leaves the rest with kid, warns him -Gives Vella her money back and splits the rest between herself and the Curator -Meet K.R. at restaurant, it’s closed -K.R. goes to roof, Vella peers through windows and sees dead bodies -Curator knocks pretending to be Dan’s father looking for him -Vella secures backdoor -Curator barred from entering but convinced the owner he really is in distress. Her name is Gianna and she explains what was happening and gave a description of Dan. Says he's alive and met three people here, two of which were dead. The table was ambushed by a woman in a suit and 6 soldiers. Only Dan and the leader of the group he met got away. -K.R. finds a watch with the mark of Pellisberg in the kitchen. Pellisberg is the southernmost county in Mordehall -Skua searches bodies and finds similar watch on one and hidden knives. They are dressed like they are from the south of Mordehall, Oz stops workers from bothering her -Curator convinces restaurant owner to give him more info -she gives address someone put down to make a reservation -skua and curator go to update the professor -oz, Vella, and K.R. go to the address. -in coal quarter, apt 4 but building only has 3 floors. K.R. gets on the roof and sees a hatch leading to a small room, throws down grappling hook for other 2. Oz is quiet but Vella is loud -K.R. picks lock and crossbow bolt flies out at him skinning his arm -vella jumps in and knocks man over, he dressed similar to dead bodies and also has a Pellisberg watch -won't talk till Oz threatens him -K.R. asks who he thinks they work for, guy says “Kaiser, no The Professor” -they realize he's a third party. -says where Dan was supposed to meet them. A town called Miirshire on the way to Port Thresthelm where they would take a boat to Cape Red -Curator and Skua fill professor in -he asks for name of a boat captain in PT. She says Captain Peterson -also says she will be sending a student of hers who used to go to CR university with themCategory:Campaigns Category:Principality of Mordehall Category:Events